Just like you
by Parisa01
Summary: Zero thought that it was only him. That there was no one like him and that no one could ever empathise with everything he was going through. That was until the day one girl stepped through the gates of Cross Academy and changed his life forever. Main: ZeroXOC Slight: KanameXOC


I don't own vampire knight! Just Yumiko. Main: ZeroXOC Slight: KanameXOC YukiXZero Note: Yuki is OOC.

Zero thought that it was only him. That there was no one like him and that no one could ever empathise with everything he was going through. That was until the day one girl stepped through the gates of Cross Academy and changed his life forever.

Will love be developing between Yumiko and Zero? Will Yuki get in the way? What happens if a certain pureblood has an eye for her too? Will Zero protect her from her worst nightmare? Will she choose someone who is just like her? Or will she choose someone who could save her from falling into a Level E? Why did Rido kill her family? Blood, tears and love. There's a dark secret about Yumiko's family, what is it?

* * *

**Just like you**

Name: Yumiko Tsukino

Age: 17

Nickname: 'Yumi' or 'Miko' (by loved ones)

Height: 5ft 10in

Status: Second best hunter in the association

Personality: Quiet at times, hot tempered, kind, determined, strong willed and courageous.

Looks: Light brown curly hair up to her waist, porcelain skin, pink lips, long eyelashes and purple eyes. She has a hunter seal on the right side of her neck.

History: Yumiko was the child of the prestigious and powerful hunters, the Tsukino's. She saw her parents and family being slaughtered in front of her eyes, by Rido Kuran when she was 5. She managed to survive and forgot who killed her family, but Yumiko vowed to gain revenge. From then on, she started to train harder as she lived with her foster parents, who were human.

But at the age of 10, Rido came back and killed her foster parents. He was about to take her away until he thought twice. The pureblood bit her and left a scar for the rest of her life. From that day, she remembered who killed her family and ruined her life; from that day she began to hate vampires.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New student**

Yumiko breathed in and out as she knocked the headmaster's door three times. "Come in!" A voice sang, which the brown haired girl assumed to be Kaien Cross' voice. Her eyebrow twitched, 'Wow, he's really happy.' She thought. Yumiko twisted the door knob and opened the door to see the headmaster sitting behind a desk.

The purple eyed huntress closed the door behind her and approached the blonde haired man. Kaien grinned and jumped over the desk. He pounced onto Yumiko giving her a tight bear hug. "Oh Yumiko, look how you have grown." He pulled away from her and looked at her up and down. She was wearing a casual pink dress, white cardigan and pink ballet flats. "You look just like your mother."

Yumiko felt flattered as she looked at the ground, fluttered her eyelashes and blushed. Then a tear fell down her eye unknowingly and she touched her cheek. "You're crying." Kaien stated in a questioning tone. Immediately, Yumiko rubbed her cheek and eye vigourously. They sat back down, with the brown haired teen sitting in front of the headmaster.

"Alright Yumiko, what class would you prefer to stay in?" She looked up at him innocently and he continued. "The day class is normal with humans and the night class consist of vampires." Just by saying the word 'vampires' made her blood boil and her eyebrows furrowed together.

The man who sat in front of her noticed and sighed at this. "Yumiko, not all vampires are bad. I mean a perfect example can be the moon dorm president, he has gone through so much…" Kaien trailed off and she looked up again, this time with a softer gaze. "You haven't said a word yet Yumiko! Come on decide!" Yumiko smiled at this as she blushed. She was a little shy to speak with her new voice, which only changed a few days back; especially to someone she hadn't seen in a decade.

"Well, I think I should be in a safer class." She said with her silky womanly voice, which was as sweet as honey, as soft as silk and as harmonious as the playing of harps. "What a beautiful voice!" Kaien exclaimed and Yumiko giggled at this.

"I think you should be in the day class Yumiko. And, if you don't mind, you can be part of the disciplinary committee." Yumiko looked up at her father's best friend. "Yes dear, you can join my daughter Yuki and my…son Zero. Why the both of you could be great friends!" Yumiko clocked on by the name 'Zero'.

"Do you mean… Zero Kiryu?" She asked. Kaien nodded at this.

"Yes, Zero Kiryu the son of the prestigious hunter family." Yumiko looked down sadly. She knew that Zero's family was killed by Shizuka and at least she could empathise with him.

"And you can take care of him as well." The headmaster mumbled quietly and Yumiko raised an eyebrow. "Take care of him?" She asked.

"Well you both have the same problem…" Just as Yumiko was going to solve this riddle, she heard something from outside the door. It sounded like breathing, there was another scent nearby and this one was human. Yumiko raised her hand for the headmaster to stop talking, which he did. She got up quietly and grinded her teeth together. She hated eavesdroppers.

The brown haired teen curled her palms into fists as she turned around and walked up to the door. She opened it and a girl fell onto the floor in front of Yumiko. She had short brown hair and reddish brown beady large eyes. "Ouch!" She exclaimed then looked up innocently at the girl who stood in front of her. Yumiko glared down at her like daggers and growled quietly.

The eavesdropping girl, who wore a black uniform, stood up and bowed. "Hi, I'm Yuki Cross." Yuki exclaimed and Yumiko grinded her teeth. 'Not even a sorry!' She thought. There was an awkward silence, until the happy go lucky headmaster exclaimed. "Yuki, meet our new student, Yumiko Tsukino. She'll be attending the day class and the new prefect!" Yumiko just placed a hand on her hip and kept her chin high as she looked down at Yuki, making her inferior. The brown haired girl looked at the headmaster and walked up to him with not a single word to Yuki. The brown eyed girl furrowed her eyebrows, 'Well she's not very nice!'

"Headmaster…" Another voice said, which sounded very charming. Kaien grinned and looked at the owner of the voice with a grin.

"Ah! Just on time!" The person with the charming voice stared at the back of the girl who stood in front of the headmaster. Her scent was enticingly intoxicating, yet it was a bit odd.

Yumiko turned around and their eyes locked on. A boy who looked like the same age as her, stood there next to Yuki. He had soft silver hair and gorgeous lavender eyes. He was tall and lean built. He wore a similar uniform to Yuki, and his vest and red tie was exposed from under his black jacket. The silver haired boy also had five silver earrings.

When she turned to him, it was as if she was omitting a heavenly and sensational glow. Her hair blew slightly from the open window. She blinked and then stared at him. She was extremely beautiful through his eyes, so beautiful, that she could be mistaken as a student from the night class. He was utterly handsome, and this made her fluster slightly but she kept it in.

Yumiko walked up to him as he stared into her purple eyes. Kaien smirked at this as he followed behind the brown haired girl. He placed his hands on her shoulders and muttered, "This is Zero Kiryu." Yumiko gasped silently as she gazed into his eyes. "And Zero, meet Yumiko Tsukino." Zero's lavender eyes seemed to widen at this. "Tsukino?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yes, she is Yumiko Tsukino the second best hunter in the association and top huntress in the world." Yumiko blushed at this as she stared at the ground. The ditsy headmaster noticed this coyness and smiled. "Yumiko come on, you don't have to be shy. Say hello. He may be a bit moody at times…well most of the time." Zero glared at his adoptive father who sweat dropped. The brown haired teen looked up and smiled.

The silver haired hunter looked at her as she giggled. They all stared at her amazed at her adorable giggle. Kaien and Yuki smiled at this, and Zero couldn't help but blush slightly. She opened her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes. "Excuse me for my impoliteness and it is a real pleasure to meet you Zero Kiryu." It was like her voice was music to his ears. Zero blushed even more as he averted his eyes to the ground. "You can just call me Zero, Yumiko." He mumbled sheepishly. Yumiko smiled at this, he was very cute when he was blushing. "And you can call me Yumi, Zero."

* * *

Aw! Just the start of ZeroXOC! Please review!

~Parisa01


End file.
